


Sleep and Flowers

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Max shares his caffiene, Mutual Pining, Pining, Preston is a cinnamon roll, i've peaked with shitspeare, max is a cinnamon ass, max isn't as much of an asshole as he could be, tags are hard., this didn't get a beta reader so excuse it, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: A three part gift filled with Max and Preston fluff. Max catches Preston asleep at a mess hall table and decides to offer him some coffee.





	1. Scene One: Coffee and Edits

Max walks into the mess hall with the intention of getting himself a cup of coffee and that was it. It had been a long night of listening to Neil ramble about science shit. All he needs is a coffee and then he can deal with the day. 

As he enters the Hall, he notices Preston alone and asleep on top of some papers at one of the tables. For a brief second he considered waking him up, but shakes the idea away and walks right past him.

_ Why should he care? It’s Preston. Loser was probably up all night writing fanfiction of him and all of of the characters of Romeo and Juliet. Why did he even care enough to think about it this much? Why was he making a second cup of coffee? _

Max suddenly finds himself standing next to the other boy. Holding a cup filled with the dark liquid in both of his hands. He sighs at himself and puts the second cup on the table in front of Preston.   
  
“Hey Shitspeare, I brought you a coffee.” Max says, taking a seat. 

Preston sits up straight with a start, shouting, “What?” 

One of the pages he was sleeping on, stuck to his face. Max stifles a small laugh and opts for a cough and rolling his eyes instead to cover it. The page falls to the table and Preston turns to Max. 

“Max?” he asks with a confused look. Preston was still obviously half asleep. “What are you doing?’

“I repeat, I brought you a coffee. Take it before I dump it on you instead.”

Preston grabs the cup so fast he almost spills its contents over the pages scattered in front of him.

“Thank you Max.”

“Whatever. Why were you asleep here anyway? I thought you only slept on your stage.”

“That was one time Max.” Preston holds the cup closer to himself and looks down into it, “I was editing.”

“Editing? What, the play you were working on?”

Preston shifted in his seat, “Yes. After your,” he pauses, “critical review, I decided there were things you weren’t completely wrong about and I could maybe improve.”

_ He was up all night because of him?  _

“There was a lot you could improve.” Max takes a sip of his coffee.

"You're not as clever as you think you are Max,"  Preston brings his cup to his lips and grimaces, “Did you put something in this? Are you trying to poison me?” 

He puts the cup on the table and starts organizing his papers, mumbling, “I knew you wouldn’t be that nice to me.” 

“No you idiot.” Max says, “I just gave it to you black. Figured you needed it stronger.”

“Oh.” Preston says softly. 

He turns to Max and gently picks the cup back up with both hands. He brings it closer to his mouth and takes another sip. He fails to try to hide his disgust. Max sighs and takes the cup from Preston’s hands.

“Do you want me to get you some milk?” Max asks unenthusiastically. 

Preston’s face lights up, “And some sugar?”

“Don’t push it.” Max says as he stands. 

Max goes to walk towards the kitchen but Preston grabs his wrist.

“Max.”

He turns to face Preston,“What?”

“Thank you,” Preston smiles at him.

Max decided to blame his heart beating on the coffee. 


	2. Scene Two: Dandelions and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further proof of why you should never fall asleep at Camp Campbell.

Max was not one to take nap in the middle of the day, especially not around Camp Campbell. The bullshit they pull on each other, sleeping at night is almost dangerous by itself. However, with his recent changes to his caffeine intake and how not absolutely miserable the day was, he accidentally passed out in a patch of grass near the lake. 

What he couldn’t figure out was why, when he woke up and started looking for his friends, he got nothing but weird looks and snickers in his direction. Nerris giggled as he walked past her stupid castle. Ered complimented his killer new look, whatever that meant. Neither Harrison or Nurf could hold back laughter at the sight of him. Even Gwen gave him a questioning look as he walked past the mess hall. He was about to ask her what her issue was but he gets interupted.

“Max! I am so proud of you and how in touch with nature you’re getting!” David exclaimed. 

“What the fuck are you talking about David?” Max asked. 

_ Was he talking about the nap? Did he have a grass stain on the side of his face or something? Did someone draw on his face? What was going on? _

“Don’t be silly Max. Your hair!” David explained. 

Max raised his hand to his hair. Everything felt fine. It wasn’t like it got cut or anything. There wasn’t tree bark in it or anything, what was David talking about?

Then he found it. It wasn’t really in his hair exactly, more like it was resting on top of it. It was small, and soft. He grabs it and brings it into view. It was a dandelion. A _fucking, dandelion_ , was in his hair. He brings his hand back up and feels around, to find that there were plenty more scattered across his head.

“At first I was surprised. It’s not like you to be enthusiastic.” David started,  “But now that I think about it, Preston was hanging out with you earlier. That would probably explain things. Max where are you going?”

Where Max was heading, was Preston’s tent. The little shit was going to get a piece of his mind. Who the fuck did he think he was? 

Max stormed into the tent, “Goodplay!”

Preston was sitting cross legged on his bed. He had headphones in his ears, a script in his lap, and pen in hand. When he heard his name, he glanced up. He removed the headphones and rested the script ascide.   


“Yes Max?” Preston asked.

“What the fuck is this?” Max pointed at his hair.

“Oh that. I saw you sleeping and-.” Preston started,“Well, you were like an empty canvas Max, a set yet to be painted. I was inspired and I couldn’t let the opportunity go to waste. I used the dandelions because they were what was available. If you don’t like them, I could find some wildflowers for variety.”

“I look like an idiot!”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic Max.”

“Me? Dramatic? Really Preston?”

“You look fine Max. The yellow looks great on you. Great contrast with the blue.”

“Take them out.”

“Excuse me?”   


“Take these fucking flowers out of my hair. I can’t fucking reach them all by myself. You put them in there, fix it.”

Preston sighed,  “Fine. Come here.” 

He patted a section of bed in front of where he was sitting. Max crossed his arms and sat in front of Preston. Him being just that bit taller than Max made this a bit easier. 

“Your posture is terrible.” Preston remarked.

“Fuck you.” Max answered.

They sat in silence as the pile of flowers next to Max began to grow. How many had he hidden in there? Why the hell did Preston think this was okay? Why was Max so unaware of what he should be doing with his hands right now? He didn’t even drink any coffee today, what the hell was wrong with him? Why could he feel every one of Preston’s breaths on the back of his neck? Why did he feel so awkward right now?

“There.” Preston broke the silence, “Done. You can go now.”

Max glanced at the pile of flowers next to him, “Thank you.”

“It’s a shame, you looked cuter with them,” Preston mumbled. Max turned and thought he saw a small pout on the boy’s face.

“What?”   


“What?” Preston’s eyes were wide and his face was red. He quickly began to collect the flowers in an attempt to distract from his comment. 

“Whatever. Fuck you Preston.” Max stormed out of the tent. 

_ Fucking Preston. Stupid fucking Preston and his stupid flowers. What the hell was with that?  _

_ He was never sleeping again. He was never looking at another dandelion again. Stupid fucking Preston and his stupid pouty face. Stupid Preston and his stupid play. Stupid fucking Preston. _

Max stomped on a few flowers as he continued his search for his friends. 


	3. Scene Three: Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four more minutes. This was a bad idea.
> 
> Three more minutes. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea? He was such an idiot.

_How long does it take to get out of that stupid stage makeup?_  
  
Max paced outside the tent. Thankfully it was dark so he wasn’t easily seen. He’d been here for a lot longer than he was willing to admit. He didn’t want to have to explain to anyone what he was doing there.

_Five more minutes, then I’m leaving._

_Four more minutes. This was a bad idea._  
  
_Three more minutes. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea? He was such an idiot._

_Two more minutes, and he was going throw these stupid flowers in the lake._

_One more minute. Fuck this. This was stupid._

“Max?”

Max spun towards the source of the sound. Preston was standing a few feet away, confused. He tried to ignore the way the moonlight hit Preston’s face so well. His grip on his gift tightened.

“What are you doing in front of my tent? Are you going to let something loose in it again? I’m still trying to get the smell of skunk out.” Preston said, and crossed his arms.

“No, I. Um. Fuck. Sorry about that.” Max stumbled.

Preston looked at Max, even more confused than before,  “Wait, did you just, apologize?”

“Shut up Preston.” Max snapped.

He smiled, “There you are. So if you’re not here to release wild animals in my tent, what do you want?”

“I wanted to, um, I wanted to give you- Nevermind, this is fucking stupid.” Max started.

“Max.” Preston took a step closer, “Are you sick or something? Why are you so flustered all of a sudden? And what’s that in your hands?”

Preston suddenly gasped so loud, Max was surprised the entire camp didn’t hear it. Max flinched at the exclamation. He then tried to avoid making the bouquet in his hands visible as Preston tried to take it from his hands.

“Is that what I think it is? Max, did you get me flowers? That’s so sweet of you. Oh my God they’re dandelions. This is too perfect. This is just like a John Hughes movie.Why isn’t it raining? This would be so much better in the rain.” Preston began to speak at the speed of light.

“Would you shut the fuck up Preston?” Max hissed. He holds the bundle of weeds out, “Just take them. Since you seem to love the stupid things so fucking much.”

Preston took the flowers and held them close to his chest. Max returned his hands to his sweater pocket. Max could just make out the smile and excitement on Preston’s face. He was glad his was hidden in the dark.

“So did you like the play? I took all your edits into consideration. Obviously you liked the play, you got me flowers! But I fixed that character you didn’t like, and that dialogue piece you said went on too long. I have to admit, it did help build the dramatic tension.”

Max simply stood and listened to Preston ramble about the play for what felt like ages. Not that he minded. He admired that Preston could be so passionate about something. Sure, he could be annoying, _but if people just listened for once-_

“-Was really magnificent. I do think it’s one of my best works.” Preston finished, proud of himself and sniffing the flowers.

Max shrugged, “It was okay.”

“Really Max. You’re surprisingly talented at playwriting. I’d almost be intimidated if it wasn’t for your complete lack of experience, knowledge, or genuine interest on the topic.”

“Excuse me as I swoon.” Max rolled his eyes.

“Oh Max. If I was going to try to seduce you, you would know.” Preston joked.

“I’m going to raid the snack cupboard.” Max said quickly, “You can come if you want. Be a distraction or something.”

“Okay!” They began making their way towards the Mess Hall, “Hey Max?”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

“Shut up.”

Max ignored the hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this little Presmax adventure I went on. It helped me remember how much I love Preston, and taught me how much I love writing him! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
